My Girl
by 1jackskellington106
Summary: This was in my desk for a long time on paper, so i decided to publish it :3 its about Flippy spending the night at Flaky's and what surprises await in the morning. T for swearing, please review, i really want to know how i did :D


"_Flippy...you don't deserve her. She's just a girl and you're a monster. She won't ever accept you." Petunia said to me coldly._

"_She deserves someone who won't kill her or her friends when a balloon pops. She is so much better than you, why does she stay with you?" She had Flaky up by the hair. She was struggling to get loose. _

"_Flippy! Help me!" Petunia slapped Flaky across the face.._

"_**You bitch!" **Fliqpy overtook me, and he attacked Petunia, but she had disappeared. Flaky was then in our arms asleep, the side of her face had an angry red hand print from Petunia. Fliqpy and I were both struggling to gain control._

"_Flaky." I tried to wake her up. She wasn't responding…_

"_**Wake up woman, I'm hungry!"** Fliqpy shook her, and then we felt something wet. Fliqpy held her with one arm wrapped around her, and he checked our hand. It was blood. By our feet was the bowie knife. Fliqpy froze and I came back into complete control._

"_No!" I started to check her for where the blood was coming from, her sleeves were drenched, I pulled them back to see that her wrists were cut and the cuts led up to her arms, that had also led up to her neck.. There were bits of balloon stuck in her hair, and my mind put the pieces together. _

"_You killed her." Petunia was back with everyone, they all stood there with horror on there faces. My eyes started to water and I was suddenly pulled away from her. She disappeared into the darkness, and all I could hear was Petunia's voice echoing in my ears._

I jolted up, tumbled off the bed. It took me a second to realize I was awake and it was just a bad nightmare.

'Crap that was friggen scary…**That OCD girl can scare me, but that was fucking bone chilling!**'Fliqpy piped in as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm, got up and climbed back into bed to a sleeping Flaky. I forgot about sleeping over at her house.

She was asleep on her side and was in her pink tank top, matching little shorts and was also wearing my army jacket that looked huge on her small frame; she looks so cute when wearing my clothes.

She has long gotten over her fear of Fliqpy, and wasn't as afraid to say something to him, but is still timid. This girl is truly amazing; she loves the both of us and accepts what we are. She started to wake and sleepily sat up. I let Fliqpy slip into control as I tried to collect my thoughts and mind.

"**Come here beautiful. We need you right now." **Fliqpy said bluntly and reached my hand out to her and pulled her into a hug. He smoothed her hair back, out of her flawless pale face and kissed her roughly but also gently. She adjusted herself into our lap, wrapped her small arms around our back and squeezed lightly. Fliqpy then laid down and pulled her on top of us, she laid her head down on our chest and softly played with our hair with one hand while lightly holding onto my undershirt with the other.

"**You're so perfect. Don't listen to what anyone else friggen tells you. I know me and the idiot aren't perfect. But you, babe you are." **Fliqpy said in pure brute honesty. He then gave me back control; as she asked the question I wanted to avoid.

"Flippy…is everything? Your heart is beating pretty fast…" She said with a yawn, and without looking up to me from laying on my chest.

"Just woke up, nothing to worry about baby." I knew she was tired and she didn't ask anymore questions after that. She nuzzled her face into my neck and her breathing softly tickled my neck.

"Goodnight Flippy, good night Fliqpy, I love you both." She mumbled that into my neck. I rubbed her back from under my jacket until her breathing got slower signaling she is asleep.

"Goodnight Flaky, we love you too." I kissed her one last time on the head before going to sleep myself.

I woke up earlier than normal because I heard a thud from downstairs. Flaky must have been downstairs and ran into something again. I made my way downstairs and heard talking, I walked quicker, grabbing my bowie knife from under the banister, turned the corner and saw the one friggen person, sitting on Flaky's counter, I didn't want to see. Splendid. God damn it. Why is he here! I hate him!

"Flippy!" Her face lit up with happiness and she ran over from the stove to give me a hug. I kissed her head as she dug her face into my undershirt and wrapped her arms around me. I wasn't surprised that she still had on my army jacket. I placed my bowie knife carefully down on the cabinet before hugging her tightly. I was a good 6 inches taller than her; she came up to just underneath my shoulder. I glared at Splendid who had almost jealousy in his eyes.

'**She's so damn cute when she's like this. Kiss her already dumbass!' **Fliqpy yelled from the back of my mind.

"What do you need Splendid?" I asked, I could tell he wanted something from the way he looked. I slouched over a bit and put my chin on top of Flaky's head.

"Flaky, how about you go and change out of your pajamas, and get ready for the day." I kissed the top of her head, she nodded and ran upstairs; I backed up to bottom of the stairs to make sure she had turned the corner to her room before I started to talk to the flying squirrel.

"What do you want?" I could feel Fliqpy clawing my throat to tell him to get out. Splendid sat down at Flaky's table and started to talk.

"Well, I was talking to Flaky about you, but I didn't realize you were here, it's so early, and did you stay the night? She really shouldn't be alone with a monster like you." He said coldly.

"**What did you say about me to my girlfriend and yeah, I sleepover we've been together for so long its normal to us, what's it too you? Flaky is the one person who treats us like a human! Not some vicious creature. And it's none of your business."** I let Fliqpy take over and he replied just as cold.

"We were talking about how I've known her longer, I've been in love with her longer, I should be the one sleeping over, kissing her, and letting her wear my clothes. But you come along and she falls friggen head over heels for you. You're damaged, broken. She's an innocent girl. You better not have taken advantage of her. And I don't want her to end up hurting. Or dead for that matter. You better not lay a finger on her." Splendid got up and grabbed my under shirt; we were equal height so we stared each other in the face, until he backed me into a wall and slammed me against it.

"**She sees you as someone who enters her bubble with out permission! You and Sniffles! We always ask her permission and let her do what she pleases with us, if she wants to wear my clothes, she can! She looks so fucking cute when she does too! So what if we are friggen damaged! She still loves us! We wouldn't dare let anything bad come near her and we would give our life to protect hers. She has been with us for 3 years, and we have been friends for another 10 on top of that. I suggest you let me go you fucker."** He didn't seem fazed by Fliqpy's threat.

"Fliqpy…" He turned my head to see Flaky; she still had on her pajamas, and my army jacket. She was sitting on the stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she looked like she was crying.

He pushed Splendid off of me, and went to her side. She looked so defenseless and adorable that I could see Fliqpy's thoughts for later. I wanted to push those out of my mind, and he opened my arms to her. She fell forward into us, resulting in us falling onto the bottom of her stairs, she put one arm around my neck and one of her small hands on my collarbone, she nuzzled her face into my neck and he wrapped my arms defensively around her, one on her back, and one on the back of her head.

"Fliqpy…I love you." She started to cry, and he glared at Splendid. Who in turn looked defeated and got up and left.

"**Hey, its alright. Will you stop fucking crying? You're hard to understand when you friggen cry."** Fliqpy said in his attempt to calm her held on to us tighter.

"I-I heard everything…d-did you mean it all Fliqpy?" She looked so scared and small; She was slightly curled up on us, her legs were intertwined with our legs. I just wanted to show her how much she meant to me.

"**Yeah. All the gushy crap is true." **He admitted to her, and he kissed her on the head then lifted her chin so he could kiss her on the lips. I gained control of our body, picked her up bridal style and brought her into the kitchen.

"I need you to stay here, just for a second!" I set her down onto the table, and ran upstairs to my duffel bag. I searched around until I found it; I ran back downstairs, to my girl and got in front of her.

"Flippy? Are you ok?" She could tell I was fighting Fliqpy. We then made our decision.

"Flaky, **I** know **that** I'm **not** perfect. **But** I **love** you **so** much. **I** can't** imagine** my **life** without **you** being **my** girl. **Flaky**, will **you** marry **us**?We were half flipped and it took so much will power from the both of us that we collapsed onto Flaky's lap. She took our hand, and stroked our hair. She then lifted our head, and kissed our forehead.

"Y-Yes. Yes I-I will marry you, both of you. I've waited 3 years t-to hear you say those words to me." She started to cry as I slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She cried even more when we kissed. I picked her up again, and led her upstairs. I set her down on her bed and laid next to her.

"You're so beautiful." I kept telling her it over and over again. She ran her hand threw my hair and then kissed my nose. I could tell we were all going to be so happy together.


End file.
